


Arrow Cave Security Tape: 090916-2103

by FyoraSilverwolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Pet Names, Polyamory, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyoraSilverwolf/pseuds/FyoraSilverwolf
Summary: Carefully positioned security cameras in the arrow cave capture a threeway between the Arrow, the Flash, and Felicity Smoak.





	Arrow Cave Security Tape: 090916-2103

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting school again soon, and I think it's likely I won't get to work on any of my fanfic ideas, so I've decided to post the scraps I have. Here's hoping someone gets as much enjoyment from them as I did of thinking of them. Feel free to take the ideas and run with them. 
> 
> For whatever reason, I can't get myself to write a sex scene. So I'll warn you now that the awesome threeway doesn't get described explicitly and I timeskip over the description that should be there.

Oliver kissed Felicity deeply, pushing her into the soft give of the training mat in the bunker. Having just come from a mission, Oliver’s hood was down, laid across his shoulders and back. Between kisses, he told her “I’ve been looking forward to this all night.”

 

Just as he started to run a bow-calloused hand through Felicity’s blond hair, a flash of lightning and scarlet knocked him to the side. Quickly recovering, he looked up to find the Flash in his place “you’re going to have to wait a little longer, Oliver,” said Barry, who then kissed the surprised Felicity.

 

Oliver watched as Felicity kissed Barry equally in return. His eyes narrowed and he stood, picking up his hood over his head in the process. In the gruff voice of the Arrow, he called out “What do you think you’re doing—“

 

Barry looked up from making out with Felicity to be knocked beside her with the archer straddling him. Oliver finished his sentence with a whispered “toy?” as Barry felt Oliver’s hard bulge twitch through the tight pants of their suits.

 

“Now, now, there’s no need to fight, guys. There’s plenty of me for both of you.” Felicity said in a sultry voice.

 

“Of course,” said Oliver, smiling down at Barry wickedly before kissing him just as passionately as he had been kissing Felicity, grinding himself against the similarly hard speedster beneath him.

 

Felicity commented appreciatively “Or that.”

 

As quickly as he started, Oliver jumped to his feet from on top of Barry, and resumed a gruff voice “Now that my toy is here, I can really show you both a good time.” He reached a hand out to Barry “take her over there, my toy, and take these.” Oliver handed handcuffs to Barry.

 

Felicity raised an eyebrow at the cuffs, but in a flash she found herself handcuffed to a pillar of crisscrossing metal bars, facing it, with her hands above her head.

 

*~~~~*~~~~*

 

“So,” Felicity sat up, straightening her back with the end of the word. Simultaneously, she laid the papers she had been reading on the bunker’s planning table. She looked carefully at the men on either side of her that had gradually inched closer as she read. “What do you think?” she asked with a pop of the final consonant.

 

Oliver’s expression was dark, his face tilted down slightly. He had loosened the tie of his tailored suit, and seemed deep in thought.

 

Barry looked a little flustered “Well I—I’d love to felicity, and this is exactly the kind of thing Iris okayed. But I don’t want to push Oliver into anything he’s not—“

 

Oliver stood up suddenly and silently walked away from the two seated at the table.

 

“—interested in.” finished Barry, lamely.

 

Felicity looked disappointed. “When you sent me the list to look over Barry, I couldn’t help but get inspired. I was hoping Oliver might be on the same page, but maybe he’ll come around eventually.”

 

Suddenly, the lights in the bunker cut out, plunging Felicity and Barry into complete darkness. As the emergency lights came up, a dark greenish hooded figure was illuminated. “How about we start now?” asked the Green Arrow, his voice gruff. “Are you in?”

 

Barry’s fingers sped over his phone faster than eyes could follow as Felicity responded “Those pants do not hide _anything_ , mister. I’m in.” She looked to Barry, who was looking at his phone like he was waiting for something. He looked up and set his phone on the table. “I’m in.”

 

Oliver responded “Good. The safeword is pineapple,” and walked toward Felicity. Passing her, he lifted Barry out of his seat and into a deep kiss on the mouth. “Go get ready,” the archer whispered into the speedster’s ear.

 

Barry staggered back a little. “She’s right, those pants really don’t hide anything,” he said before speeding off to change out of street clothes.

 

Oliver turned back to Felicity, helping her up out of her chair. “Now where were we?” he pushed back his hood as he drew her into a kiss “Oh, right…I’ve been looking forward to this all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some short info about the way my brain has this: Barry & Iris are in an open relationship where he can be with whoever he wants except he has to ask her (& she gets veto of who &/or what is done). Barry, Felicity, & Oliver are all fairly sexually adventurous/polyamorous, but Iris thinks she's not either of those things, thus leading to the arrangement. (I see this heading toward a reveal that Iris is a major voyeur though, and actually gets off on the idea/details of Barry being with other people. That's why it's titled as a video, because Iris finds out there's video of the encounter and insists on having it.)


End file.
